CramPacked Progress
by shiningstar64
Summary: A typical fic where Naruto learns that his father was the Yondaime at an early age, and trains to become a legend. An overused idea, but hopefully still fun to read. Technically, my first fic, since I wrote out the first chapters long ago. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Konohahagakure no Sato, one of the five great shinobi villages, was in turmoil. The mightiest of the Bijuu had appeared on the horizon. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had it's mind set on destroying the village for reasons unknown to all present but itself. The villagers had panicked upon the arrival of the mythical beast—the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf were fighting a losing battle against the powerful youkai. Many shinobi lost their lives trying to hold back the legendary beast, in order to buy time for the arrival of the Yondaime Hokage, the fourth person to earn the title of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. It was indeed a tragic day.

The mighty demon fox plowed through the shinobi. They presented little hindrance to the kitsune because the pitiful ningen could not harm it. Whenever it was nicked the wound would be healed instantly. With a swipe of it's tail, the Kyuubi leveled a section of forest along with the many shinobi it sensed hiding there. The only person the Kyuubi's mind had registered as even a slight threat was the blond-haired ninja known as the Yondaime Hokage. When it saw the man form a sphere of revolving chakra in either hand, it acknowledged the man as highly skilled by ningen standards. But his jutsu was not much of a threat for the Kyuubi. It simply raised a barrier of youkai chakra around itself to repel the technique. The amount of chakra the man applied to his offensive move, slightly surprised the Kyuubi, but the chakra barrier did not give in to the small spheres of energy. But even the noticeably stronger man had left the battlefield and now the Kyuubi was left without a challenge. It perked up upon hearing that the worthy opponent was soon to return.

"Go call the Fourth Hokage. We can't hold the Nine-Tails back much longer!" one of the shinobi had yelled. The teenage prodigy, Hatake Kakashi, was hesitant to obey the order, but still left the battlefield after nodding to his comrade's request. He was already long gone when his comrade let out a shrill scream as the fangs of the Kyuubi came down upon him. The Kyuubi continued his bloody killing spree.

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, was sitting in his office. Only a few people knew of his real name. Otherwise, he was referred to as the Yondaime or Hokage-Sama. A few hours prior, his son, Naruto had been born. Sadly, Naruto's mother died in childbirth. Then, the Kyuubi had attacked. Minato had no idea why the demon had attacked but he knew it was his duty to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Minato had gone to fight the Kyuubi but found that, because of it's chakra barrier and amazing regeneration powers, it was impossible to defeat it using convectional methods. Currently, he had been trying to think up some strategy to defeat it. The only method he could use to defeat the Kyuubi would be the Shiki Fuin which would remove the soul from the Kyuubi upon making a contract with the Death God in which he would give his life for the services of the Shinigami.

'_I would need to give my soul to the Shinigami to close the deal for sealing the Kyuubi. That's fine by me. However, I must place this burden on new-born child because it's chakra systems would not have been developed and it could adapt to the Youkai chakra. I'll have to seal it in Naruto then because it wouldn't do for me to ask someone else to sacrifice their child since I already have one of my own who meets the requirements. I'll use the Shiki Fuin in conjunction with Hakke no Fuin to seal the Kyuubi so it won't be able to escape and place the Shisho Fuin as well, giving Naruto a constant supply of the Kyuubi's chakra.'_

The Yondaime started to draw the required seals on Naruto's stomach. When he finished the process of drawing the seals, Minato started to write a note on a large scroll for Naruto to read when he was older. He then proceeded to seal some of his most cherished items in his scroll. Some of the things the Yondaime left as inheritance in the scroll included his favorite cape, some scrolls containing seals and jutsus, and a bank card for his bank account. The Fourth then rolled up the scroll and sealed it shut with a blood seal.

Just as the Yondaime finished sealing his scroll, his predecessor walked into his office. Upon seeing the seals on Naruto's stomach, the retired Sandaime spoke up.

"Are you planning on using the Shiki Fuin?" Minato nodded, although if you looked closely you could see the sadness in his eyes. The Sandaime spoke again.

"You should let me seal the Kyuubi, Minato. The village prospers in your hands. You are still young while I am already old and my time to pass on is coming nearer." To the Sandaime's surprise, Minato shook his head left to right vigorously and when his eyes locked with the Yondaime's he saw a lot of determination in them.

"Sarutobi, as much I appreciate your concern, you have already retired from your career as Hokage. It isn't your obligation to protect the village anymore. It is my obligation because I am the current Hokage. Besides, at least I'll have died an honorable death, defeating the strongest of the Bijuu. I just want to ask you a favor before I go."

"Very well Minato, want do you want me to do?" the Sandaime asked with the sincerity of an old man in his voice.

"Could you give Naruto this scroll when he asks you about the Kyuubi? Don't tell any one of his heritage though, unless Naruto wants to reveal it. Also, as my last wish, I hope Naruto will be seen as a hero in Konoha for containing the burden of an ancient demon." The Sandaime sighed but nodded.

"I will do my best, Minato-kun." Sarutobi left the Hokage's office after claiming the scroll. Shortly after the Sandaime had left, the Yondaime's star pupil, Kakashi entered the room. Kakashi had clearly been running very fast to reach the Hokage Tower because he was panting from overexertion.

"Minato-Sensei! The Kyuubi is advancing quickly towards Konoha. We need your help a lot right now, it will reach here soon at it's current pace." Before Kakashi had even finished his statement, the Yondaime had already departed from his office, Naruto in his arms, and had arrived at the battlefield via his Hiraishin technique.

The Kyuubi was swiping away the weak ningen who dared stand in it's path. That was when it saw the Yondaime Hokage arrive on top of a large toad (Gamabunta), holding a small bundle in his arms. Kyuubi was excited that the most challenging ningen had come back. It's bloodlust rose as it heard the cries of hope from many of the shinobis.

"The Yondaime is finally here. We can't lose now!" With renewed vigor and confidence, the shinobi on the battle field fought harder than they ever had before. The Kyuubi had to resort to holding his shield up to get rid of all the pesky people who charged at it

The Kyuubi decided to get rid of the fat, ugly frog that called itself Gamabunta so it started to attack it. The toad dodged most of his paw swipes, but he managed to get a good hit on it's eye. The Kyuubi mentally admitted that this frog was a worthy adversary for him although it was sure it could beat it. The Kyuubi saw that the blond-haired ninja was performing a long string of hand seals at a very fast pace. However, the oversized kitsune was sure that it's chakra barrier could block any technique the ningen threw at him. However, it's over confidence was it's downfall.

The Yondaime finished his seals for his technique and a blinding flash of white light surged outwards from his body covering the battlefield. The Shinigami, the very embodiment of death, appeared behind the current Yondaime. Whatever the Kyuubi had expected, it certainly hadn't beren this. It thrashed wildly in primal fear of the entity that had appeared. However, it couldn't move. The spectral demon stuck his hand through it's summoner and pulled the Kyuubi's soul and chakra out of it's body. The Kyuubi felt like it was shrinking smaller and smaller until it seemed it would reach oblivion. Finally it's soul and chakra was pushed into the seal on the stomach of the crying child. The Kyuubi saw it's body perishing and heard Minato's last words before it was finally sealed: "Naruto. It is my dying wish that the village treat you as a hero. Please forgive me if they don't. Good luck, Son." With that the Yondaime collapsed off of his summon's head.

When Gamabunta saw his summoner fall from the top of his head, carrying the crying Naruto in his arms, he caught them in his tongue and placed them gently on the forest floor. Gamabunta was grievous at the loss of one of his favorite summoners. He departed in a cloud of smoke.

All the shinobi were were happy that the long battle was finally over. They ran over to the Yondaime to congratulate him on his victory. But when they saw he was lying dead on the forest floor their faces paled. The voice of Hatake Kakashi rang out.

"Why? Why must you leave us, Sensei?"

The Sandaime stood over all of Konoha from the Hokage Tower. He carried a small bundle in his arms as he waited for the rest of Konoha to arrive. At the base of the tower, a small crowd had begun to form. The Sandaime was feeling major guilt and regret at what he was about to do. But he had to do tell them didn't he. After all, it was the villagers' right to know. And Minato had also asked him to tell them about Naruto's tenant so that maybe they might accept him as a hero. But for some reason, Sandaime had a feeling that the villagers weren't going to do as such.

"As I'm sure many of you know, the Yondaime Hokage died last night. He already knew he would not come back from the battlefield alive. So he requested me to reinstate myself as Hokage and I accepted. Now I will tell you of the Yondaime's sacrifice. Last night, the Yondaime told me the only hope to defeat the Kyuubi would be to sacrifice his life to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi in a new-born child." The Sandaime stopped to catch his breath.

'_I wonder if I am doing the right thing telling them. But then again, I've already told them most of it so I can't stop now. I'll give Naruto his mother's last name, 'Uzumaki'. Even though there are scarcely any shinobi who know of Minato-Kuns family name there are a few like Kakashi-Kun who do know. A new family name for Naruto-Kun will probably keep him safer from his father's enemies as well.'_ The Third Hokage continued his speech.

"The child he sealed it in was Uzumaki Naruto, this child in my arms. The Yondaime's last wish was that he be treated a hero who is keeping the Kyuubi back."

Before the Sandaime had even finished his speech, the people had started talking that the 'demon spawn' should be killed immediately because he took their beloved Kage's life. At the head of this discussion he could hear his successor's former pupil talk of ways to torture the 'Kyuubi no Gaki' who dared take the life of his Sensei. Sarutobi sighed.

'_I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Were they even listening when I said that Minato-Kun wanted to have the village treat him as a hero. Kakashi-Kun, if your Sensei knew what you were saying he would be very disappointed in you.' _Sarutobi coughed to get the attention of the citizens of Konoha.

"I have also made a law that no one here is to tell anyone else, not even their own children, about the secret of the Kyuubi being sealed in Uzumaki Naruto. Anyone who breaks the law will be accused of treason and will be executed. The law is now actively in effect." With that, the Sandaime turned heel, and went back into his office, a feeling of shame, for the reaction of the villagers hanging, over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto hated more than being disrespected, it was the sound of his alarm clock waking him up at (for him) very early morning. In other words, he wasn't a morning person.

Naruto, annoyed at the sudden interruption of his sleep, attacked the now heavily battered alarm clock to stop the noise and fell back into slumber muttering something about banning faulty alarm clocks when he became the Hokage. It was a while before he stirred again.

'_Huh. What time is it?'_

Looking up at the alarm clock, a weary looking Naruto saw that the traitorous clock showed 10 minutes till 9.

'_Kuso! I'll be late for my first day at the Ninja Academy-I only have 10 minutes to spare!'_

He leaped up, grabbing his clothes off the foot of his bed all the while continuing his preset trajectory towards the bathroom. In less than 10 seconds Uzumaki Naruto was already out the door of his small, rundown apartment, fully dressed, teeth brushed and almost forgot to lock the door on the way out. Quite a feat to say the least.

Naruto at the ripe age of 5, despite having no parental guidance while he grew up (being an orphan), was more intelligent than people gave him credit for. He learned to walk at the age of 1 and could speak fluently by the time he was 2 and a half. He would spy on the local schools for civilians and that was how he had grasped his grammar and reading skills well by the time he was only 4.

Naruto had always been thrilled at the idea of being a ninja. He thought that at least the life of a ninja wasn't as boring as being a civilian. So naturally he had given in to his eagerness to learn and his curiosity and started spying on the classes of the ninja academy. He had started this practice when he was 4. After a year of spying Naruto's stealth was on par of that of an exceptional genin level ninja. He had also picked up on a few of the academy level jutsus-namely Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi, Kakuremino, and Nawanuke-which were pretty much all the jutsus Naruto had seen taught in the academy. Naruto now also wore 50 pounds of weight on each limb.

**Start of Flashback**

Naruto had been spying on the academy for a couple of weeks now. He had noticed a young boy who had been called Rock Lee by the other students of his class. When the first jutsu test came, Lee had sadly told his sensei that he could not perform jutsus because of a rare condition that did not allow him to mold charka. He also seemed to be an orphan like Naruto because no one ever picked him up in the afternoons and he walked off into the forest alone.

Rock Lee was a year older than Naruto. He had a horrible fashion sense. He wore a baggy Karate suit and he had long girly hair. All the other academy students made jokes about him and called him 'thick-brows' because he had large caterpillar shaped eyebrows that looked like they were alive! As future Hokage of Konoha, Naruto swore he would help Lee get a better fashion sense. Little did he know, Lee was going to adopt an even more atrocious dress (green spandex) when he became a Genin.

In the third week of spying on the academy, Naruto decided to see where Lee went everyday in the forest. Naruto trailed Lee to a clearing with many beaten and battered trees. There, Naruto saw an extremely gruesome sight that would etched into his mind till the day he died.

In the middle of the clearing stood Lee and a strange Jounin level Ninja clad in green spandex and wearing orange leg warmers (he also had Lee's trademark eyebrows) giving each other a 'manly' hug.

"Lee! The Springtime of Youth burns brightly in you!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee. Show me the power of the Springtime of Youth by kicking this tree 2000 times without stopping."

"Yosh! Gai Sensei, I will prove to you that I am full of the Burning Passion of Youth by kicking the tree you showed me 3000 times and punching it 3000 times as well. If I fail, then I will do 50 laps around Konoha on my hands. I will make you proud and become the Mighty Azure Beast of Konoha."

"Lee. After I show you how strong this Youthful training will make you, you can start your exercise. When you are done show me your weights so I can increase their Fiery Power of Youth! Now watch me Lee, and make me proud."

Maito Gai then punched a tree and it was blown in half by the single, powerful strike. Lee observed the display with morbid fascination and noted everything down on his notepad.

"Yosh, Gai-Sensei! I will make you proud of my power of youth. Then I will decide who will be my Eternal Rival and prove that I can become a great shinobi without being able to mold charka because of my Springtime of Youth"

And with that Lee started his training. (And then Naruto decided to prank them.)

**End of Flashback**

Rock Lee had been wearing weights on his arms and legs and when Naruto saw Lee move much faster without his weights, naturally he became interested in them.

As Naruto dashed towards the ninja academy he passed by Ichiraku ramen stand, leaving a very happy Old Man Teuchi behind. Although there were very few who probably saw it happen, Naruto had just eaten 5 bowls of miso ramen and left a rather generous tip on the counter.

On the way to the academy many glares were sent at Naruto and his selective hearing tuned out the sounds of the many insults the villagers sent his way including 'demon brat' and 'hell spawn'.

The moment Naruto set foot in the academy, the bell signifying the beginning of class rang. After a moment of looking around, Naruto found his class and dashed in. Today was his first day at the Ninja Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto looked around his class excitedly. There were eight kids in the class who actually looked like they were something, unlike the other mundane kids. One of the guys had a scrawny, white dog on his head. A dog like stench wafted off the two. Next to the dog owner was a boy who preferred his privacy; he wore a large trench coat that covered the bottom half of his face and dark shades over his unseen eyes. He seemed to be doing something odd--he was observing, with scrutiny, an insect resting on the center of his palm. In the middle of the class, a pink-haired girl in a red dress cut on either side revealing black spandex shorts was bickering with a pale-blond haired haughty girl who wore a purple version of pinky's dress and wore band-aides instead of spandex shorts. The blonde had the scent of flowers jumbled in her long hair.

In the back row of the class, a fat kid with a weird hairstyle, a lazy looking boy with pineapple-shaped black hair, and a timid looking purple-haired girl who had soft lavender-white eyes with no pupils were doing nothing of great magnitude. The fat one kept munching on crisps from a packet that seemed to have a never ending supply of chips in it. It probably did; Naruto recognized an enlargement seal printed on the side of the crisps packet. Enlargement seals made a small container have a lot more space in it than it looked possible (Naruto was knowledgeable about seals because he had one on his stomach and he had always wanted to know what the seal was for but no matter how much he studied the text books there was no mention of his seal). The guy who looked like a lazy bum peered through a window at the clouds, muttering something about a 'troublesome' mother. The shy girl looked very embarrassed by any attention focused towards her and was touching her index fingers together. She was timid enough to faint at the scarcest shock, but didn't drool over the pretty boy in class like all of the other girls.

In the front of the class, the aforementioned raven haired boy leaned solitary with his fingers crossed on his desk, in the front row. He recognized the Uchiha crest on the back of his blue shirt and recognized him to be of the well-known clan his shirt advertised. His eyes were onyx brown. He seemed so stoic that Naruto figured if the whole academy burned to the ground he probably wouldn't even make an attempt to get off of his chair.

However, the Uchiha's perfect image was ruined as the blonde and pink-haired girls tugged on both of his arms, arguing who would get to sit with their Sasuke-Kun. Naruto decided to save Sasuke from the pair of rabid fan girls.

"Um, excuse me you two. Sasuke held that seat for me. Do you think you could maybe move to another seat." Naruto had learned that the pink-haired girl was Sakura, and her rival for love was Ino. The two mentioned blinked, taking in all the blonde had just said. They slowly nodded and ran off, clearly embarrassed. Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner there for a moment." Naruto nodded.

"Nah, it's okay. You're an Uchiha, right?" Just then the teacher came in.

"Hello, students! My name is Umino Iruka. I'll be your teacher for the next few years until you graduate in to a full-fledged ninja. Now can I have you all introduce yourselves to me. One by one, all the names were called out. When Naruto had given his name Iruka had scowled and glared hatefully at Naruto. Of course Naruto still didn't know that it was the Kyuubi sealed in him but he thought the seal had something to do with all the unexplained hate the villagers gave him.

The lesson progressed with Iruka explaining the history of the village. Not surprisingly, he gave all the harder questions to Naruto. To his surprise Naruto answered each question with great accuracy. Naruto, of course, hadn't only just peeped in on the academy lessons, because the lessons ended at 3 in the afternoon. Naruto had also visited the library using Henge, so he could study all about Konoha and the lives of ninja. It was good luck that the librarians had no Shinobi training because if they had they would have seen through Naruto's henge and kicked him out. While he had run through the pages of the many books, he had seen the biography of the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto immediately made him his idol. Naruto decided he would become the Hokage to protect the villagers as well no matter how much they disliked him besides for respect. Protecting Konoha seemed noble in the mind of Naruto.

A couple of weeks later, Iruka decribed some of the bloodlines of Konoha. Naruto took note in all the family jutsus and animal contracts of his classmates but took special attention of the Byakugan and Sharingan bloodlines.

Currently, Naruto was sitting in his apartment writing everything he had learned about the Sharingan and Byakugan. He really wanted to learn how to protect his jutsus from the Sharingan and how to counter the effects of the Jyuuken style used in conjunction with the Byakugan. He decided to go spy on the Uchiha and Hyuuga complexes to learn more about the bloodlines.

First Naruto went to the Uchiha compound. He saw Sasuke begging his brother, whom he had framed Itachi, to train him. Itachi drew him near and, just as Sasuke expectantly leaned out for a pat and a nice reply, he flicked him on the head and told him that he might spare some time for him later on. Itachi continued to train leaving a very sad Sasuke to slink back into his house. Naruto was disgusted by the behavior of Itachi and vowed he would train hard until he was on par with Itachi so he could defeat him and put him in his place.

Naruto watched as Itachi drew 5 kunai and threw them so they intersected each other in the air. Naruto watched fascinated as 4 of the kunai hit 4 practice dummies right in the bulls-eye and the last kunai headed behind a large boulder and hit a hidden practice dummy in the head.

Naruto snuck into one of the buildings of the Uchiha complex. Naruto had always had a knack for finding things and his senses were leading to an ordinary looking painting. Not seeing anything suspicious about the painting, Naruto lifted the painting off of the wall. Behind the painting was a small rectangular hole. Naruto cautiously reached into the hole in the wall and felt around. His hand grasped something and he pulled it out. It was a scroll.

_The Sharingan, eye of the accursed Uchihas, is first activated in life threatening situations._

_Sharingan Properties_

_The Sharingan only appears in a few of the Uchihas. It usually appears during life-threatening events. When the Sharingan is activated the white part of the eye becomes red and the onyx colored pupil becomes black. Depending on the level of the Sharingan, 1-3 tomoes are present in the red of the eye. A Sharingan with three tomoes has many abilities. It can copy any technique it witnesses including Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and even handwriting ability. However, Ninjutsus and Genjutsus without hand seals cannot be copied. It can induce hypnosis on the foe when they look into it. It also allows the user to be able to read some thoughts of the opponent and gives amazing prediction abilities. The Sharingan also is keen for detail so the user may notice things normally difficult to notice. It can also see charka flow but not to the extent of the Byakugan. The Sharingan descended from the Byakugan._

_Tomoes in the eye:_

_1. Allows the user to follow Ninjutsu and Taijutsu more clearly._

_2. Also allows the copying of jutsus and the ability to see through some genjutsu._

_3. Allows the user to cast some forms of hypnosis._

_A new level of Sharingan has been discovered. The Mangekyou Sharingan is obtainable by killing your best friend. The emotional stress is the factor which causes its activation. The Mangekyou looks like a 3 point shuriken. There are two special techniques only accessible through the usage of the Mangekyou. They use a lot of chakra so it should be used with caution. The Mangekyou also deteriorates normal eyesight so its usage should be limited. _

_1. Tsukiyomi: It is the ultimate genjutsu technique. It allows the user to lock the foe in an alternate dimension. There the user controls all elements. For example you can have your foe see a traumatic memory again and again causing severe mental stress on the foe. It can also give your foe torture in which they feel pain. In real life there body is not harmed but this technique can cause severe mental breakdown in the foe causing them to be useless in a fight. The only people who can hope to resist this technique are those who have the Sharingan or those who are extremely strong-willed. In reality this technique only lasts a couple of seconds but to the foe it seems to be an extremely long time, usually 72 hours._

_2. Amaterasu: This technique causes black flames to erupt around the user. The flames of the Amaterasu are said to be as hot as the sun. It is also said that the Amaterasu flames burn continuously for 7 days and 7 nights. The only known method of stopping the Amaterasu flames is using a fire sealing scroll although there maybe other undiscovered methods._

After reading this Naruto decided he never wanted to face the Mangekyou. As Naruto placed his hand back in the hole to place the scroll back he felt another object. When Naruto pulled it out it revealed another scroll. He opened it and read it.

_There is an alternate method of obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you protect those who are precious to you with a pure heart and soul and good intentions this enhanced Mangekyou will be able to activated. It does not deteriorate eyesight as much as the other Mangekyou (will now be referred to as the impure Mangekyou) because it is pure. This Mangekyou gives complete immunity to the Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu of the impure Mangekyou as well as allowing the user to perform the two mentioned techniques with less chakra usage and the ability for it to work on an impure Mangekyou user. The pure Mangekyou does not look sinister like the impure Mangekyou and a pinwheel shaped symbol appears in the eye when it is activated. The pure Mangekyou also has the ability to use three other techniques which the impure Mangekyou cannot. The user of the pure Mangekyou cannot be cursed by evil and tainted power or curses such as the cursed seal. Any such seal will be rejected by the body and shock the one who tried to inflict the curse. The pure Mangekyou will not activate if you have negative thoughts such as revenge. It can however be used to give just punishment to those who deserve it. The pure Mangekyou is the ultimate eye that can only be obtained by the pure of heart. Only one Uchiha has ever been known to attain such purity. However, it should be known that this Uchiha invented this form of the Mangekyou and it is only available to him and his descendants, unless reinvented. He broke away from the accursed bloodline of the Uchihas, creating a new alteration of the bloodline._

_1. Susanoo: A technique which can send an object to another dimension destroying it completely. This technique uses more charka if the object affected is larger._

_2. Unnamed technique: The user of the pure Mangekyou can permanently sacrifice their Mangekyou to either destroy a pair of impure Mangekyou eyes or bring back a recently killed person from the dead. This technique is the ultimate pure sacrifice._

_3. Byakugan rejection: While the pure Mangekyou is activated, a Hyuuga's Byakugan will not be able to see your tenketsus or charka, making their Jyuuken style ineffective._

_Note: There are more aspects of the Sharingan's power and purpose, not mentioned here. Find them yourself through hard work; do not fall into the belief that you are infallible._

Naruto was awed by the powers of the pure Mangekyou. Naruto decided he would make an extra copy of both the Mangekyou scrolls. After copying both scrolls Naruto placed them back in the way they were in before to avoid detection. Naruto sneaked back out of the mansion. Naruto made a decision in his mind to make another copy of the scroll for the Hokage-Ojisan whom he regarded as the grand father he never had.

Naruto then snuck into the Hyuuga compound after using Henge to look like a Hyuuga because he had learned that Hyuugas could see through solid objects with the Byakugan. So if they looked through the wall and saw him as he normally looked he would be in major trouble.

When Naruto entered the building he saw two doors. One said 'Main House' and the other said 'Branch House'. Naruto decided to enter the 'Main House'. After walking around a few corridors he came across what he was looking for – the library.

He looked around the library for some scroll that gave any indication of Byakugan abilities. He was in luck, because one of the first few scrolls Naruto looked at was titled 'Hyuuga Abilities and Secrets'. Naruto started reading it.

_The Hyuuga clan is divided into the 'Main House' and the 'Branch House'. The Branch House member will get branded with a 'caged bird juin' seal on their forehead at a young age. This seal is inflicted by the Main House. The seal on the Branch House members causes their Byakugan ability to be sealed up when they die. Also, with a single seal that only Main House members know, the brain cells of the afflicted Branch House member can be destroyed. This technique can also be used to kill the Branch House member. This causes the majority of the Branch House to hate the Main House. Because of the seal, the Branch House is submissive to the Main House._

_Byakugan Properties_

_The Byakugan is an ability present in all Hyuuga. When it is activated, veins bulge around the eyes and a white iris forms in the middle. It is a unique Doujutsu that allows the user to see 360 degrees around them except for a small blind spot behind the thoracic vertebrae. However even this limit can be removed with intense training. The Byakugan can see through solid objects with a combination of X-ray and Thermo-optical vision. If the Byakugan is focused it can see farther in one direction than when viewing 360 degrees. The Byakugan has the ability to see the foes chakra system and tenketsus so that the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist Style) can be employed. The Byakugan also has the ability to see through every Genjutsu. However, the major weakness of the Byakugan is its inability to see underground leaving them open to attack from the ground. The more experienced a Byakugan user is the more pronounced their abilities will be._

_Jyuuken Techniques_

_The Jyuuken is a fighting style that requires the Byakugan and very good chakra control. It is used to internally damage an opponent. The Jyuuken style is based on attacking tenketsus to disrupt chakra flow or increase it. Hitting the right tenketsus can cause a foe to temporarily lose the ability to use a limb or chakra and a lethal blow on the right tenketsu can kill a foe in one hit. The Jyuuken shows no damage on the outside but internally, the foe is hurt and bleeds. The Jyuuken can stop organs from functioning by hitting the right tenketsus. There are an umber of Jyuuken moves._

_1. Hakke Kusho: A palm thrust, done to an enemy out of arms reach,causes the foe to be slammed back violently._

_2. Hakke Rokujuyon Sho: The user must have be experienced enough to see tenketsu. Then 64 of the 361 tenketsus on a human body are struck causing the foe difficulty in walking and making it almost impossible for the foe to use jutsus. The 64 tenketsus struck are the main tenketsus._

_3. Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho: The same as Hakke Rokjuyon Sho except the technique is used at double the speed and 128 tenketsus are struck._

_4. Hakkesho Kaiten: An extremely difficult move to master, the Hakkesho Kaiten allows the user to release an equal amount of chakra from each tenketsu on the body while spinning to create a barrier of chakra which may be used as an offence or defence._

_5. Hakkesho Dai Kaiten: A more powerful version of Hakkesho Kaiten._

_6. Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki: The most powerful Hyuuga Clan move in existence. In this move everyone of the 361 tenketsus on the body is struck assuring death on the last blow. It is a last resort move of the Hyuuga Clan._

_The moves of the Jyuuken are solely used taught to only the Main House. Branch House members must learn by experimaentation._

After copying the scroll, Naruto rolled it up and placed it back where it belonged. Naruto was disgusted with how the Main House treated the Branch House. He swore to himself that when he became Hokage, he would prohibit the caged bird seal. Naruto quickly ran from the Hyuuga Compound for fear of being caught. Naruto decided to make second copies of the scrolls to give to the Sandaime.

"I want to see Hokage-Oji-san!" Naruto yelled at the two ANBU who were denying Naruto access to the Hokage's office. The ANBU just shook their head and told Naruto that the Hokage was in a meeting. However, this was far from the truth. The ANBU just didn't want the demon to enter their Hokage's office.

"Nonsense! Naruto, you can come in", came the voice of the Hokage as he appeared at the door. Naruto followed the Sandaime in to his office. The Sandaime inquired as to what Naruto wanted.

"Hokage-Oji-san, could you put one of those silence jutsus over the room so no one can hear us, before I tell you what I learned." The Sandaime, although confused, complied with Naruto's request.

"Oji-san, look at the information I found in the Uchiha compound. It's about the Sharingan and I thought it might be useful for you. I copied it so you could see it" The Hokage frowned because Naruto shouldn't have been sneaking around the Uchiha complex. If he had been caught the punishment would have been severe. The Sandaime took the scrolls from Naruto and read it. He was shocked at what he had read.

"Naruto, how did you get this information?" Naruto explained how he had wanted to learn more about the Sharingan so he could counter it and how he had found the two scrolls behind the picture frame. The Hokage couldn't understand how a 5 year old boy could get past all the Uchihas without being detected.

"Naruto, you are to never tell anyone what you saw today. Is that clear?" The Hokage said in a strict voice. Naruto nodded vigorously. He had already decided that he wasn't going to tell anyone else that he was spying on the Hyuugas or the Uchihas, for the risk they might find out. Besides, it wouldn't be a secret if he told everyone he was learning how to counter the two most famed bloodlines of Konoha. Naruto ran back home to try to create a counter for the two Doujutsus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

Six months into the academy, Uzumaki Naruto now wore 100 pounds of weight on each limb and another 200 pounds in his orange jacket. To tell the truth, Naruto really liked his almost exclusively orange attire. He had also heard one too many times that his clothes were so bright they looked like they were beckoning an enemy ninja to kill him. Naruto was prepared to discard his orange clothes if it was to make him a better shinobi. Naruto didn't have much choice in his clothing, though. Almost all of the shops Naruto visited kicked him out. When he finally found a shop that would sell to him he found out that the orange jumpsuit was the only item in stock that would fit him. Orange had immediately become his favorite color. He had bought it when he turned 4. Before that, Naruto used to wear shorts and a white shirt with a spiral design on it, but it had gotten ripped to badly for Naruto to wear, when a mean, old man had thrown him in a dumpster on his birthday.

Today, the class had been taught of the Densetsu no Sannin. Naruto had already known their names; Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. However, he hadn't known that Jiraiya was the biggest pervert in the world, that Tsunade used a genjutsu to change her appearance to hide from money-lenders because she was known as 'The Legendary Sucker' at gambling and she had huge debts, and that Orochimaru was one of the most powerful missing-nins in the shinobi world. Iruka had also started to warm up to Naruto. He no longer treated Naruto as if he were the Kyuubi, and had started to respect Naruto for enduring such a hard life. Naruto would often take advantage of Iruka, getting him to treat him to ramen. Of course, Naruto knew better than to eat ramen everyday so he limited himself to once a week. However, on that one day of the week, Naruto would leave the Ichiraku ramen stand with Gama-Kun empty.

The Sandaime had given Naruto an allowance, but it was only just enough to pay for the rent of the apartment and the fee for the Ninja Academy. So Naruto had taken a few part time jobs which he did under Henge. This also had other benefits for Naruto other than extra money. Keeping up the Henge did good for his chakra capacity. As large as it already was, the Henge continuously increased it.

The first job Naruto had taken up was at quite a fancy restaurant called the Fujiyama. Surprisingly, Naruto was a natural at cooking. A month after he started he had already became head cook. Because of Naruto, the business of the restaurant had been highly boosted, and tourists would come to visit the restaurant from other countries as well. Naruto's cooking was just that famous.

Naruto had been happy to gain acknowledgement, even if the restaurant didn't know that he was really the 'demon brat'. The money gained in the popularity increase of the restaurant had allowed them to renovate it. The restaurant could now hold up to 100 tables, it looked even fancier than before, and the restaurant could now afford many more chefs and waiters. Naruto used the Henge skill to look like a 25 year old man that wore gray pants and a blue and white checkered shirt under the name of Manoki Namino. Naruto came at dinner time to cook meals.

The second job Naruto had taken up was building. The builder whom he helped was a retired shinobi. The man had not been prejudiced against Naruto like the many other inhabitants of the town. He had even lost relatives in the Kyuubi attack yet the man had not immediately pushed Naruto away at first sight. The builder had given Naruto a chance to see if he was worthy to learn his one-of-a-kind building techniques and for that Naruto was grateful and he respected the man. Naruto had only started using Henge around the builder so that no one would rebuke him for spending time with the 'demon'. The builder had taught Naruto a whole lot of techniques and chakra control exercises. Naruto had been doing this job for about a year. Some of the things Naruto had learned were how to cut wood and steel cleanly by using chakra in the form of a blade, how to weld metals together with chakra, and the Kage Bunshin to help get the job done faster. Naruto had surprised the man when he made ten Kage Bunshins on his first try. What Naruto hadn't told the old builder was that he had put in just a slight of his chakra into the technique. Naruto had also learned how to make sturdy foundations for a house, strategic blueprints, and how to make his own furniture. Naruto's skills were good enough that he could probably make an entire house all by himself, if he tried. Naruto came and helped the old man in building in his free time. He promised the old man he would help him until he became a ninja.

Working kept Naruto busy and also gave him a feeling of contentment because his the clients acknowledged him. These jobs also gave him some money which he used to buy food, and other necessities. Besides his jobs however, Naruto's favorite pastime was pranking.

Naruto loved to prank the villagers, especially the ones who would treat him unfairly. Once, Naruto had visited a candy shop. The owner had picked him up by his collar and tossed him back out onto the street. Naruto had wanted revenge on the man who wouldn't let him try the candy which he had only heard of from the talks of the villagers' children. Naruto's solution had been to pull pranks. The next day would be hell on earth for the poor shopkeeper. That was how Naruto's pranking hobby had began.

Naruto had also made some progress in making a counter for the Sharingan. He had theorized that being able to perform jutus without hand seals would render its copying ability useless. He had tried using this theory by imagining the hand seal of the Kage Bunshin, which was now his favourite jutsu, in his mind. He found that if he concentrated hard he would be able to produce the desired jutsu without hand seals. However the jutsu took up more chakra and took longer to execute. Naruto thought that if he learned to concentrate harder he would be able to perform any jutsu with ease and efficiency. So Naruto decided that he would learn how to meditate to improve his concentration. Naruto decided to try this method later in the week. The other technique that Naruto thought would help to defeat the Sharingan would be to develop a Genjutsu technique that affected the eyes so the Sharingan wouldn't be able to tell if there was a Genjutsu on the user because it itself was being deceived. Naruto had always sucked at Genjutsu, but he vowed to pay more attention to Genjutsu lessons in class. Naruto had also learned the main weakness of the Sharingan was its inability to keep up with raw speed. Even if the Sharingan was at a high enough level to track the movements of a taijutsu specialist, chances were the Uchiha was over dependant on the Sharingan and lacked the reflexes to dodge in time. Such things happened to people who were over dependant on a bloodline. Naruto had already aspired to become a taijutsu specialist who could move at blinding speeds anyways so this wasn't a big deal for him. He already wore a lot of weights for a kid his age--heck a person of any age! It was just his will to strive that kept him going.

Discovering the counter for the Byakugan had been much easier. It seemed that either you could learn how to push chakra out of any on your tenketsus at will by having good chakra control, countering the effects of the striking of tenketsus in Jyuuken, or you could just learn a Doton jutsu to travel under ground like Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu. Since Naruto wanted to be the strongest Hokage ever he decided to learn both. Naruto then remembered that the Hakkeshou Kaiten was based on expelling chakra from all tenketsus and that was what he would learn in the first Byakugan counter. Naruto inwardly snickered. It would be fun to use one of the advanced Hyuuga jutsus on a Hyuuga. The expression on their face would be absolutely priceless.

Later that week, Naruto had already mastered pushing out chakra from any one of the tenketsus on his hand individually. Naruto had a real knack for learning jutsus. He was obsessed with learning jutsus. You could probably get him to do anything you want at the mention of learning a jutsu. He was basically a sucker for jutsus. The only other thing that Naruto was just as obsessed with was ramen.

After getting ready for sleep, later in the night, Naruto decided to practice clearing his mind to boost his concentration for hand seal-less jutsus. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes to help achieve clearing his mind. To his surprise, his feet felt wet.

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw he was standing in a sewer, but there seemed to be patches of clean and pleasant-looking ground among the sewer water. Naruto wasn't dumb. He was probably as mature as an adult despite that he was only 5 and a half years old. He was pretty sure meditating did not teleport people into sewers with small islands of clean area in them. Naruto had read that if you meditated hard enough you would be able to enter your own mind in what was called the 'Mindscape'. It was usually easier to access when you had a split personality. Naruto was positive he didn't have a split personality. But Naruto did have a seal on his stomach that radiated chakra to him and this had made Naruto conclude that a living thing with chakra in it was sealed inside him. Thus, being able to enter his mindscape so easily just backed up his suspicions. Naruto had also learned that the way your mindscape looked depended on how good or bad your life was. Naruto was guessing that the reason the majority of his mind looked like a sewer was because of the hate of the villagers. Naruto had never taken the time to listen to the remarks said to him by the villagers so he was surprised his life was actually this bad. After all, ignorance can be a blessing.

Naruto started walking down the sewer of his mindscape towards the reddish glow where he was sure the seal would be kept. As Naruto neared the source of the glow he saw it was coming from behind the bars of a huge cage. On the middle of the cage wall was a talisman. On it was written the word 'SEAL'. Naruto realized that the reddish glow had actually been red chakra. It was being directed through the talisman towards him. This just confirmed his suspicions that a living being with chakra was sealed inside of him. Wait, scratch that. A **Lot** of chakra.

Suddenly, behind the cage a pair of eyes and glistening rows of teeth showed themselves. Naruto wasn't alarmed at the sudden appearance of the eyes and teeth. He had already felt the presence of the great being on the other side of the cage. All it had done was open it's eyes and mouth and the light of the red chakra reflected off of them. In other words, Naruto wasn't impressed by this display. He also knew that if something carrying a sealed object was destroyed the sealed object or entity was also destroyed for all eternity. So if the thing behind the cage had intelligence, which he was pretty sure it did, it wouldn't attack.

When the great fox demon saw that it's host wasn't cowering, it allowed the rest of it's body be revealed. The fox grew both annoyed and impressed by the mortal's bravery. Maybe the mortal was just so afraid that he couldn't move. The Kyuubi decided to test this theory by speaking to the human to check if it responded.

"**Who dares come to the den of the Great Kyuubi?"**

"Oh. So you're the Kyuubi. I was wondering what was sealed in me. This explains a lot of my life." On the inside Naruto felt many emotions. Sadness that his idol, the Yondaime, had sealed the Kyuubi in him instead of being able to destroy it. Confusion as to why the Kyuubi was sealed in him. Understanding of why he had often been treated as an outcast. But, although it is strange, his strongest emotion was happiness. Happiness that he had been accepted by some people, even though the Kyuubi was sealed in him. On the outside however, Naruto never showed any emotion except slight happiness.

The Kyuubi, on the other hand never dreamed there could be a young kid so brave that he wouldn't even tense upon feeling is fiery, fearsome presence for the first time. Naruto had earned his respect. And for some reason he was even acting happy. The only other human that the Kyuubi had respect for was the Yondaime because he stood up to the Kyuubi and even defeated him. Now that definitely required respect. It was unheard of for a mortal to defeat a bijuu, especially him the mightiest of the tailed beasts. This of course didn't include the blasted Uchihas and some of those other blasted bloodline users. Nevertheless, the Kyuubi had it's image to keep up.

"**Gaki, you better show me some respect."**

"Ok. Kyuubi-_Sama_" The Kyuubi had the distinct feeling that the mortal was being sarcastic about saying 'sama' and was mocking him.

"**Gaki, just call me Kyuubi. I asked you to respect me, not mock me."**

"And why exactly should I?" The Kyuubi sweat-dropped. However the Kyuubi could read all of Naruto's thoughts, so he knew of Naruto's obsession with jutsus. He decided to bribe Naruto.

"**I'll teach you a jutsu."**

"A new jutsu? Ok. But you better not be lying and I want a good technique. I know you're just trying to take advantage of my obsession of jutsus."

"**Okay. It's a good jutsu. In fact, I made it up right now to match your name. You can call it 'Hijutsu Suiton: Dai Uzumaki'. It doesn't need seals either. When you leave you'll know what to do. Now **_**please**_** leave, gaki. Your presence is annoying." **Naruto inwardly snickered. The great Kyuubi was begging!

True to his word, Naruto blurred out of his mindscape and reentered the conscious world. He saw that the time in the mindscape had passed in real life while he had been there. Naruto suddenly felt drowsy, but just as soon as he had felt tired, he suddenly became completely aware again. He had this feeling of knowing what to do. He got out of bed, put his orange jumpsuit back on, and left his house.

Naruto arrived at a river and started walking on it. This didn't startle Naruto; he had mastered the tree climbing and water walking exercises shortly after he had joined the academy. What did amaze Naruto, however, was that more chakra started flowing out from under his feet. The chakra slowly started gather in different areas around Naruto. Then the chakra started to spin in a spiral fashion. On the surface of the water, whirlpools began to form. The whirlpools started to spin faster and faster. Naruto saw that the more chakra he applied the deeper the whirlpools reached. He forced a lot of chakra into one of the whirlpools and it drilled a hole 10 feet deep into the riverbed. Naruto concentrated on one of the whirlpools. To his surprise the whirlpool started rising out of the water and into the air like an upside down twister. Crack! Naruto looked around, clearly alarmed by the sound. What he saw amazed him. The suction of the suspended whirlpool had uprooted an entire tree and pulled it in. When the tree hit the whirlpool, it was shredded into hundreds of pieces. Naruto made a mental note to thank the Kyuubi for this awesome jutsu later.

Naruto decided to retire for the night and went back home. He changed back into his nightsuit and got into his bed. He made a mental note to go see Hokage Oji-san and ask him about the Kyuubi tomorrow. With that Naruto fell into deep slumber.

The next day after the academy, Naruto went to the Hokage Tower to go see the Sandaime Hokage. Lucky for him the ANBU guard on duty today had gone to the restroom. Naruto proceeded into the Hokage's office only to find the Sandaime buried in a pile of paperwork. Naruto decided to try his new technique on the Hokage to see if he was a pervert. "Oiroke no Jutsu," Naruto announced loud enough to wake the Sandaime. The Sandaime looked up to see a nude blonde female with smoke covering her nether areas. The Sandaime fainted from blood loss at the sight. Apparently, he was a pervert. Naruto sighed. The Sandaime finally woke up.

"What do you want Naruto?" The Sandaime asked with irritation clear in his voice for having been defeated by such a vulgar technique.

"I want to know about the Kyuubi." The Sandaime straightened up.

"Ah. So you've learned of the Kyuubi, eh. Well I have something to give you, but first I want to know your opinion of the Yondaime." Naruto nodded.

"I think that he's the coolest ninja ever! I already had suspicions of the Kyuubi being sealed in me, because I've been studying seals for quite a while now since I wanted to know what the seal on my stomach was." The Sandaime nodded in appreciation.

'_Minato-Kun, you're son will definitely make you proud.'_

"Then here, take this. This is the scroll your father left behind for you. He said to give it to you when you learned of the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded excitedly. He really wanted to know who his father was. Upon being handed the scroll, Naruto excitedly attempted to open the scroll. It wouldn't budge. Then he realized that there was a blood seal printed on the scroll. Naruto pricked his thumb with his sharp canines, and let a drop of blood fall on the seal. Without the seal to hold the scroll shut, the scroll suddenly burst open and crumpled to the ground. Naruto quickly rolled up most of the scroll to remove it from the ground. Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's antics. Naruto read the scroll.

_Dear Son,_

_I hope the village has seen you as a hero. It is my last wish that you get to live a life of no regrets. If the village does not see you as the hero I wanted you to be seen as then please forgive me son. I wish I could have been with you on your birthdays and the day you first learned to throw a shuriken. If you are reading this message I assume you have already learned of the Kyuubi._

_I have sealed some of my most prized jutsus and valuables in this scroll. To unseal them simply swipe your blood over the seal and the sealed objects will appear. To reseal them simply hold the object in your hand and swipe your blood over the seal and the object will disappear._

_Also, your real name is Namikaze Naruto. I did not want any of my enemies to recognize you as my son or you may have been attacked by them._

_Good Luck and Train Hard,_

_Your Father, Kazama Minato_

_The Yondaime Hokage_

As Naruto readthe last three words of the note, his eyes shined with true happiness. His favorite idol was his father. And he even left him inheritance. All of this was like a dream coming true for Naruto. Now, more than ever before, Naruto wanted to become the Hokage and protect the village with his heart and soul, to make his father proud by following in his footsteps.

"Thanks Oji-san! I'll make my father proud", Naruto announced his eyes shining with determination (or as Gai would say, 'The Power of Youth®').

Naruto was sitting on his couch reading the scroll from his father to find out what he had inherited. He had read the first item on the list. It said 'Training Seals'. Naruto decided to unseal the first item. He pricked his thumb with his canine tooth and swiped his blood over the seal. A scroll appeared on his lap. Naruto unrolled the scroll.

_These seals are meant to help in training._

_1. Gravity Seal:_

Below it an intricate seal was drawn.

_The gravity seal is used to make your body feel as if it is in double gravity. It is partially a seal and partially a Genjutsu. The seal tricks your body into feeling double the gravity with the help of Genjutsu. The muscles feel strain because the mind thinks that there is increased gravity. This causes movement to become more difficult for the user of the seal. When the user is able to move as fast as they did before they used the seal, releasing the seal will give a significant boost in speed and strength because the strain on your muscles is removed allowing them much more free movement. To use this seal simply draw it on yourself and channel some chakra into it. Also, think the key word 'activate'. The seal will then dissolve into your body so it is invisible and the effects will immediately take place, causing you to feel double the gravity. To deactivate, simply channel chakra into the seal and think the keyword 'deactivate'. To remove the seal, focus chakra into it, and think the keyword 'remove'. Whenever you activate, deactivate, or remove the seal there will be a slight tingling feeling to indicate the seal's success._

_2. Chakra Limiter Seal:_

Below it another complex seal was drawn.

_The chakra limiter seal limits the amount of chakra used. When activated, only 10 of the user's original chakra reserve is useable and the rest is made inaccessible by the seal. The seal forces the chakra control of the user to rise rapidly when it's strength is increased. This is because with less chakra the user is forced to use less chakra or they will suffer chakra depletion. This method is highly recommended for people with very large chakra reserves. This seal also increases chakra reserves. It is activated, deactivated and removed in the same way as the gravity seal._

_3. Effect Increasing Seal:_

Below the title a seal was drawn. It showed a dot with two ovals orbiting around it.

_The effect seal automatically doubles the effect of any training seal it is placed over, once every two weeks. It also fades into the skin with the affected seal. To stop the seal chakra is pulsed into the host seal and the mental command 'stop' is given to prevent the seal from doubling the effect every two weeks. To reactivate the seal the same method is done as when stopping it except the mental command 'start' is given._

After sealing up the scroll, Naruto decided to use the two seals. After all, if he wanted to become Hokage he would have to be really strong. Naruto drew a gravity seal and a chakra limiter seal on each palm. He then drew an effect increasing seal over each of the other seals. Naruto decided he would keep the seals secret so he rummaged around his closet for a pair of fingerless gloves. He found an orange pair and decided to wear them.

Naruto concentrated chakra into both of the chakra seals and mentally activated. Suddenly Naruto felt almost all of his chakra leave him. Naruto only had access to 1/100 of his chakra reserves due to the effect of the seals. At least now Naruto could never faint because of chakra depletion because the chakra couldn't be removed from behind the seals without deactivating it so his chakra would never be completely drained. Already, Naruto started to feel significant increase in his chakra control and his reserves. Naruto would have to learn how to suppress his chakra or he would likely lose all of the chakra in his accessible reserves and Naruto wasn't prepared for that. Naruto was already starting to feel drained because the body unconsciously releases chakra all the time unless you suppress it.

Naruto then activated both of the gravity seals at the same time. Wrong Choice! Naruto suddenly fell to the ground. The weight of his body and weights felt like it had increased by 4 times! He now felt like he weighed 200 pounds and his weights seemed to weigh 2400 pounds. He was thankful that it was all just an illusion of Genjutsu or the floor of his apartment would have probably given away under the weight. It took Naruto almost an hour to get off the ground, and another 3 hours to be able to move around. It was going to be well worth wearing these seals.

Then the effect increasing seals suddenly activated doubling his weight and the chakra limiter seals decreased his chakra to 1/10000 of his original chakra. Naruto could have sworn he could hear someone snickering in the back of his head.

'_The heck! Was Dad trying to help me train or kill me?'_

Naruto groaned and fell unconscious.

The next day…

Iruka called out the names of his class from the attendance sheet.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto." No one replied.

'_That's strange. Naruto has never been absent before.'_

Naruto awoke to a rock hitting his head. Using all of his strength, Naruto threw the rock back out the window where it came from. The rock hit the person who had interrupted Naruto's sleep and he yelped in pain. Naruto grinned in satisfaction before drooping over and falling asleep again.

A weary looking Naruto appeared at the doorway of the classroom. Iruka raised an eyebrow. There was only half an hour left before the academy was dismissed. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away while training yesterday." The whole class sweat-dropped.

Naruto opened the scroll and looked at the next item on the list. It said 'Reflex Training'. Naruto unsealed it and a scroll popped out. It said 'The Namikaze Obstacle Course.' Naruto opened it excitedly.

_The Namikaze training course is a hidden training course only accessible by people of Namikaze blood. It is located near Training Ground 7. If you look around there you'll see a small hut that's only visible to those of Namikaze blood. When you go inside you'll see it's actually not as small as it looks from the outside. Once inside you will see three doors with three courses of different intensity. When you can defeat Obstacle Course 1 twice in a row while setting off all traps without getting hurt, Obstacle Course 2 will be unlocked. To unlock Obstacle Course 3, you must defeat Obstacle Course 2 in the same manner as Obstacle Course 1. When you have defeated Obstacle Course 3, your reflex training is complete. It took me three months to finish them._

Naruto rolled up the scroll and left to find the hidden training ground. Naruto went to Training Ground 7. There were three tree stumps in the center of the training grounds. On 1 side of the training ground was a lake. On all the other sides was forest. The scroll said there would be a small hut. Naruto wandered some ways into the forest. After some searching, Naruto found the hut.

Once, inside the hut Naruto saw the three rooms the scroll had mentioned. The room was much bigger on the inside than it seemed possible from how small the hut looked like from the inside. Naruto walked up to the door which read 'Obstacle Course 1'. However, when Naruto turned the doorknob, instead of the door opening, he was transported to another area. Naruto looked around. He was in a long rectangular room. There were many trees clustered around the room, so Naruto could scarcely see the end of the obstacle course. Naruto decided that there must be traps hidden in the tree.

Not two steps into the forest, the ground suddenly gave away under his feet. He couldn't jump away fast enough because of the gravity seal. Helplessly, he slid into the pitfall. He managed to grab hold of a ledge while falling. Suddenly, the bottom of the pit was illuminated. It revealed hundreds of explosive tags. Suddenly they activated. Naruto's vision turned black. A couple of seconds later he found himself in front of the door again.

Naruto went back in to the training ground again. Somehow the course had repaired itself. This time Naruto's senses were more aware as he took his first step into the forest. He felt the ground underneath him shake and he managed to jump away before the pitfall opened. He had finally dodged the first trap! His victory was short lived, however, because the next second a log flew out of the canopy of trees and slammed him forward into another tree. Naruto found himself in front of the door again. He was getting frustrated.

He reentered the course and dodged the first 2 traps. Naruto saw a kunai fly towards him from the right. He ducked below it and saw it hit a target on a tree. The tree suddenly exploded and the debris flew towards Naruto. He side-stepped as one of the larger branches flew away and then flipped over the trunk, sliding under the center of the explosion, to avoid being hit. However, he failed to notice the puddle of water and slipped. This resulted in him having to start all over again.

The next time Naruto reached the tree he landed while expelling chakra so he was able to stand easily on the one inch deep water. However, this quickly drained his reserves because of the effect of the chakra limiter seal, but it also greatly increased his chakra control. Naruto quickly jumped away and towards a tree branch. In mid air, he had accidentally hit and snapped a wire and the limb he was about to land on suddenly fell off of the tree and a hole was left in its place. Suddenly a stream of fire erupted from it singeing Naruto and causing him to exit the trap field.

It took Naruto 5 more days to master the 'Obstacle Course 1'. When he got to the end, he reappeared at the beginning. After some tries he had been able to beat it twice in a row. Naruto went to the door marked 'Obstacle Course 2' and turned the knob, sending him to the second challenge. He found himself in a seemingly-plain, long, rectangular room. It seemed very dull as if no traps could possibly be in this room. The most important thing was that in this challenge Naruto couldn't use his senses of hearing and smelling. Naruto proceeded down the hall. After five steps there still hadn't been any traps. Naruto wasn't fooled, however. After all, what was the purpose of this test if there were no traps?

Naruto proceeded down the hall, constantly on guard. However, he was surprised when he reached the end without facing any traps and he suddenly found himself in front of the second door again. Then Naruto remembered what the scroll had said. You had to activate every trap in the room and dodge them all to beat the course. In this course, that meant you had to find every trap trigger, activate them, and dodge all the following traps as well, all while relying only on eyesight and touch. Naruto reentered the course.

Naruto found that most trap triggers were placed away from the actual traps over the next 8 days. He had also found the locations of almost every trigger for each trap. He would have beaten the course on the 9th day, but the effect seals activated on that day. It took Naruto another 12 days to beat the course. Naruto now stood before the third and final door. It read 'Obstacle Course 3'. Naruto turned the doorknob to enter the course.

Naruto immediately noticed that his senses of sight and touch were gone. This challenge would be difficult because of this huge handicap. He had no way of telling what kind of terrain he was in. Naruto cautiously stepped forward. He heard the sound of senbon needle firing up ahead. Listening closely, Naruto heard a pattern in the firing of the senbon. Every 5 seconds senbon would shoot out of their launchers. Naruto quickly snuck past the senbon launchers during the 5 second interval. However, he failed to notice the tripwire that snapped when he had run past the senbon launchers. As soon as Naruto cleared the senbon, a large stream of fire blasted through the ground under his feet, causing him to reappear in front of the door. It took Naruto 4 days for his ears to be sharp enough to hear the vibration of the trip-wire under the gentle breeze of the wind.

Naruto rushed past the senbon launchers and, hearing the vibrations of the string, Naruto jumped over the trip-wire, only snagging it when he was as far through his leap as possible. He then turned in mid-air and dived to his left avoiding the flame thrower's vibrations which he heard on his right. Naruto jumped in the air, happy at his victory, then was slammed back down by a swinging log. Naruto reappeared in front of the door. After another 28 days, Naruto was finally able to beat the third course. By then the power of his gravity seal and chakra limiter seal had increased by 4 times since he had begun the reflex training. His senses were also about 5 times sharper than they were before. And what had made Naruto really happy was that he had even beaten his father's record by a whole month!

Naruto had started visiting Kyuubi more often. Now that Naruto had been feeling happy in the last few months, his mindscape was much cleaner and looked more like a hallway than a sewer. The Kyuubi had taken a liking to Naruto, and had started to regard him as a kit. Naruto was currently talking to Kyuubi about using his youkai chakra.

"Hey, Kyuubi! Can I ask you for a favor?"

"**Sure, Kit. Just stop bothering me after that. Okay?"**

"Okay. Can I practice using your chakra so I can use it if I have to fight someone powerful?"

"**Fine. But I'll only give it to you when you're far away from those pitiful ningen. They'll just panic and think you've been possessed by me."**

"Are you calling me weak, furball?"

"**No. I'm not. And how many times have I told you not to insult me like that. You aren't fully human. That's why you have those whisker marks on your cheeks. You may not have realized it, but, since the time I was sealed into you, your senses have been twice as good as those of other humans. Even so you are much more human than demon. Speaking of senses, yours aren't good enough by my standards. Your dad's training course may have helped you increase them, but I'm not going to let you off that easily."**

"What do you mean? You're a demon fox. Obviously, you'll have good senses! How do you expect me to improve mine to your level?"

"**Relax, Kit. I don't expect you to be on my level. However, I do want you to increase them more than they are now. Don't worry about the training. It won't be **_**too**_** hard. You'll find out what the training is once you leave your mindscape. When you clear this training, I'll allow you to practice using my chakra."** As the Kyuubi said this, his eyes gained a sadistic gleam. Naruto saw this but thought that his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Naruto vanished from his mindscape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Naruto left his mindscape, he got a nasty surprise. He couldn't see at all. His eyes seemed to be glued shut by some sticky substance. Naruto mentally cursed the Kyuubi for putting him in this predicament. Grumbling, he stumbled towards the door of his bathroom, hands stretched in front of him to feel for any object that might be in his way. Naruto didn't notice the step at the door of his bathroom and tripped over it. In the back of his mind, Naruto could hear the Kyuubi howling in laughter at his expense.

It took Naruto 40 minutes just to take his shower because he had been trying to wash his eyes of the substance, but every time he had been able to wash it off, more of it just formed in its place. Finally, fed up with trying to remove the sticky substance, Naruto left the shower and got into his bed. He went to sleep, a scowl on his face as he thought of how the class would ridicule him the next day. However, Naruto was possibly one of the most stubborn and determined people that existed, so he wouldn't let some dumb goo discourage him.

The next day Naruto woke up earlier than usual. He found his way to the bathroom, and got on with his usual activities. After getting dressed, he decided to make some instant ramen to relieve him of the stress of the training the Kyuubi gave him. He might have eaten the instant ramen anyway, seeing as he could hardly cook while blinded. Speaking of which, Naruto decided that learning to cook with his eyes closed would be a good skill for him. He filed away this thought in the back of his head as he proceeded with the strenuous task of preparing his ramen without being able to see it.

Soon after finishing his food, Naruto got up from his stool with the intention of leaving to school and arriving early so he wouldn't have to explain his little sight ailment to the rest of the class. However, at that very moment, the evilest of all human inventions chose to ring. Naruto wondered why he had even bought the darned thing in the first place. Using its sound to find its position, Naruto struck down the alarm with a well aimed throw of a book. Fumbling in his pocket for his keys, Naruto locked his apartment door. He then proceeded towards the academy, only to tumble down the stairs of his apartment building.

To say Naruto had a hard time getting to the Ninja Academy would have been a major understatement. After he had tumbled down the stairs, the landlady had come out of her apartment and started beating Naruto with a stick, claiming that he had woken up everyone on the entire block with the racket he had just made. He wasn't let off of his punishment for the next 10 minutes.

After Naruto escaped the wrath of the land lady, he started to walk down the street to where he knew the academy was. He had almost bumped into people many times only avoiding impact in the nick of time when he heard their footsteps right before him. Unfortunately for him, one of the villagers decided to pick on him. A big, hunky man lifted Naruto by the scruff of his collar. Naruto knew he could easily get rid of the man, but he didn't put up any resistance. From years of experience, Naruto had learned that if he fought back against the villagers, they would just hurt him more and gang up on him. However, if he just went limp the villagers wouldn't hurt him as much thinking that he had lost his will to live.

After an hour of beating, Naruto found himself tied to a post. He knew that whatever the villagers would do next, it wouldn't be pretty. Naruto decided that he didn't want to be there anymore, so he used a seal-less Nawanuke no Jutsu to break free of his bonds. He quickly ran from the scene and used Henge to transform into an old lady. Having lost track of the direction the school was in, he walked towards one of the villagers and asked them where the academy was. The person said to continue down the road and the academy was at the end. Naruto thanked the old lady and ran off. When he finally reached the academy he dispelled the Henge and ran into his classroom. He went up to his usual seat and sat down. By his sense of hearing he could tell that Sasuke was already there, sitting next to him. He sat down and waited for the school bell to ring. In the next 10 minutes, the rest of the class had also entered the room. The bell rang and Naruto smelt the scent of his Sensei increase as he neared the room.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Sensei."

Iruka started to take the attendance of the class. When he read Naruto's name off the sheet, he stared in shock at Naruto's appearance. His clothes were bloody, torn and tattered. It seemed like he had just gone through a grinder. The rest of the class stared at Naruto waiting for an explanation. The only student who didn't was Sasuke who had already seen Naruto's condition seeing as he was sitting next to him but Sasuke had held his questions back from his only true friend not wanting to pry on him. Naruto decided to relieve the atmosphere of the tension by giving a half-truth explanation.

"Um, someone pranked me last night and put glue on my eyes. So I couldn't see and I kind of fell down my stairs." The whole class laughed at Naruto's predicament except for Sasuke and Shino. Sasuke didn't laugh at Naruto because he was his friend. Inwardly, he was actually chuckling. This was just the typical behavior of his friend. Shino didn't laugh because, well, Shino never laughs. Iruka sighed.

"Sasuke, could you do me a favor and tell Naruto what I write on the board." Sasuke had no objections. Naruto had helped him during tests and with learning some of the academy jutsus as well as saving him from his fan girls. Sasuke saw this as a chance to help pay Naruto back for all of his effort. The class proceeded normally and when the academy lessons were over, Sasuke had offered Naruto to help him home since he couldn't see. Naruto was grateful.

Sasuke did not miss all the glares that were sent to Naruto as he walked him back to his home. He had known that the villagers had mistreated Naruto for a few months now. Once, a few months ago, Sasuke had decided to follow Naruto home because he wanted to see why nobody ever came to pick him up after the academy ended. He was pretty sure Naruto was an orphan. He just wanted some proof.

When Naruto had left the academy, Sasuke had seen the villagers glare at him and sometimes even attack him. They jeered at him and insulted him. He had heard people whisper 'demon brat' and 'hell spawn' under their breath. Once he had even heard some idiot say something about the Kyuubi but the other adults had told him to shut up or he would be violating the Third's law. That had piqued Sasuke's interest. Sasuke had been determined to learn what the law was about. When he had asked his father what it was, he had told him that he was too young to understand. After that he had asked Itachi, his elder brother and idol, and all he had received was a stone cold glare.

Now as Sasuke opened the front door of Naruto's apartment for him, his curiosity suddenly came back again. "Naruto, do you know why the villagers always glare at you like that or what the Third's law is?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know? If I tell you, you might hate me like the rest of the people." Sasuke just nodded. He was sure that whatever Naruto would tell him wouldn't make him hate him. He knew that Naruto was a good kid and he couldn't have done something that bad to make the entire village hate him.

"Okay. I'll tell you. The Third's law states that what I am about to tell you is not to be told to anyone else unless I myself tell them. The reason the villagers hate me is because I am the vessel of the Kyuubi." Sasuke's face took on a look of shock but it slowly turned into sorrow. Naruto was relieved that Sasuke hadn't shown any sign of anger or hate but he was also confused. How could somebody not hate you when they found out that you have demon inside of you. Sasuke spoke up.

"Does that mean that the textbooks have lies written in them about the death of the Kyuubi at the hands of the Yondaime?" Naruto nodded.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. You're my true friend. I could never hate you for such a reason. Thanks for all the help you gave me as well. Consider walking you home as payback. Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." Sasuke walked out the door and departed to the Uchiha compound. Naruto's face brightened. He actually had a true friend who didn't care about the Kyuubi. He decided to make a gift for his Uchiha friend.

Naruto sat down on his bed and began to think of a gift for his friend. He had the perfect idea. The Sharingan. Naruto decided that he had enough of this sightless training. He meditated into his mindscape and started to rant to the Kyuubi to stop his training. The Kyuubi finally gave in and Naruto left his mindscape, grinning at his success.

Naruto rummaged around the room for the Sharingan scroll. When he found it he opened it and started to read on how to activate it. He saw that you must be in a life-threatening situation to activate it. Naruto scratched the back of his head. He was puzzled as to how he could manage a life-threatening situation for his friend without hurting him. He decided to look in his father's scroll.

As he scanned the scroll he saw a rather interesting item. It was described as 'Genjutsu and Ninjutsu sealing methods and Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu/ Shikumi no Jutsu. Maybe this Genjutsu could make Sasuke feel like he is in a life-threatening situation. He unsealed the object and a scroll popped out. He read it.

_The Genjutsu sealing method allows the user to seal a Genjutsu inside a scroll of paper. You must draw the seal shown at the bottom of the scroll and cast the Genjutsu you want to seal over the seal. Then say 'Seal'. When someone other than you looks at the seal the Genjutsu will be immediately activated. An alternative method of sealing Genjutsu is to push some chakra into the seal while saying 'Seal'. This has the effect that the Genjutsu Seal will only activate when chakra is pushed into it._

_The Ninjutsu sealing method allows the user to seal a Ninjutsu inside a scroll of paper. You must draw the same seal as the Genjutsu seal, but the sealing method is different. Make the seals for the technique and when you reach the last seal tap the seal with your hand and say 'Seal' and unleash the technique. The seal will absorb the technique and seal it. When someone other than you looks at the seal the Ninjutsu will be immediately activated. An alternative method of sealing Ninjutsu is to push some chakra into the seal while saying 'Seal'. This has the effect that the Ninjutsu Seal will only activate when chakra is pushed into it._

_Genjutsu: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that shows the victim a horrifying vision. The Genjutsu causes everything to seem fine to the target until they see the horrifying sight. It can be used in conjunction with the Genjutsu sealing method to surprise the target when the least expect it, making this combo effective on most people even though it is a D-Rank technique._

Several instructions were written below on how to use the technique.

_Ninjutsu: Shikumi no Jutsu is a technique that makes the target view their own gruesome death like a more powerful version of Kanashibari no Jutsu that, as well as paralyzing the foe, makes them see their own death causing a lot of fear that can give a lot of mental stress. If less chakra is used the effect is weakened. It can be used in conjunction with Ninjutsu sealing method for a very effective combo. I, myself actually used it as a prank to make people wet their pants._

More instructions were given on how to use the jutsu. At the foot of the page a drawing of a seal was shown.

Naruto decided that the Shikumi technique would be good for activating the Sharingan for Sasuke. He would put less chakra into the technique because he didn't want Sasuke to have a mental breakdown. He started writing a scroll for part of Sasuke's gift. He made a Ninjutsu Seal at the bottom of the scroll but he didn't activate it because he needed to practice the Shikumi no Jutsu first. He decided that practicing would be easy. After all, was it really wrong to get a little revenge on the villagers?

Naruto went outside of his residence under Henge. He went to the side of the road and started to practice the Magen: Narakumi technique on the villagers. The first few times he used it nothing seemed to happen. After a while, however, some of the villagers started to fidget when he used the technique. He started getting the hang of the technique and when he used it many of the villagers would jump up in fright after a few seconds then fall to the ground, cowering. All the other people in the area would come running over to the fallen person, wondering what had happened.

Naruto decided that his technique was good enough, but it would only work on low level ninja. He moved on to the next Jutsu. Shikumi was much more difficult to master. He took up the rest of the evening just trying to make the villagers stop in their step for even one second. He finally was able to make the villagers freeze for as long as he wanted with the Jutsu after 3 more days of practice. After he released the Jutsu the villager would shake and tremble and suddenly collapse, if he had used more chakra. He decided to try it out on a ninja.

He decided to go to Training Ground 7 to look for ninja as the area had become his favorite grounds to be in since he had started coming to the obstacle course near it. He had even built a small log cabin near the memorial stone that was close by, He would spend time there when he was feeling down.

When Naruto arrived there, he saw a ninja kneeling in front of the memorial stone. With his enhanced eyesight as well as by focusing chakra into his eyes he was able to see that the ninja was staring at the name Uchiha Obito. Naruto decided not to test the Jutsu on the man because he knew that the man was probably feeling sad over the death of someone and that was why he was reminiscing over the past at the memorial stone. Then something happened to change his mind.

The ninja who wore his hitai ate over one eye, had a facemask covering his face, and had gravity-defying spiky silver hair got up from his kneeling position. He walked towards the cabin and stared at it. Ignoring the sign that read 'No Trespassing or Else', he walked into the cabin and sat down on a sofa, resting his legs up on a chair. Then he pulled out a porn book from his pocket labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Naruto, who saw the whole thing through the window, got extremely pissed off at the man's behavior.

'_Jounin or not, this man is going down.'_

Naruto decided to not only try out his new Jutsu, but also completely humiliate the man. His prankster instincts activated as he released his Chakra Limiter Seals and suppressed his chakra as he felt a wealth of it flow back into his system, so as to not alert the ninja of his presence. He used his highest level Henge and channeled a quarter of his chakra into the Shikumi. Naruto grinned evilly as the man started to puke all over his book and after 3 minutes of the Jutsu he fainted. Naruto stripped the man down to his boxers, removed his facemask and lifted up his hitai ate. He saw the Sharingan eye in one of the man's eye sockets. He remembered that in his father's scroll his father had mentioned that one of his Genin students, Kakashi, had the Sharingan eye of Uchiha Obito. He was supposed to be a prodigy ninja. Naruto snickered. A picture of an elite Jounin, Kakashi beaten by a 5 year old, not-even-ninja-yet, child would make great blackmail. It was a good thing he had set up cameras around the area to allow him to find trespassers, after all. Yup, he would definitely make this some sweet footage.

Naruto started using Kanashibari so that even if the Jounin stirred he would be able to keep him still. He tied Kakashi's hitai ate around his hands and, after releasing the Gravity Seals, crushed his fingers so he couldn't use a Jutsu to escape. He stuffed the Copy-Nin's mouth with his own porn book and proceeded to tie him to a log-boat, which wouldn't tilt and drown the victim and that he made with his own builder skills, with his tightest knots. He pried open the Sharingan eye and taped it so Kakashi wouldn't be able to close his eye. Let the poor guy die of chakra exhaustion, Naruto didn't care.

Naruto then set Kakashi afloat in the lake of Training Ground 7 and proceeded to take several snapshots of the man before releasing his Henge. Naruto left back to his cabin and proceeded to record the footage of the Kakashi pummeling on a video tape. He sent a Kage Bunshin with a sample picture to the Hokage's office to tell the Sandaime he had more pictures which he could give for money. Naruto was satisfied with his work. If it hadn't been for the element of surprise, the cool new jutsu and his training seals he wouldn't have been able to defeat Kakashi. His training had really paid off. Naruto reactivated his seals and walked away from the clearing.

When Kakashi finally stirred he felt a pair of lips locked on his.

'_Maybe, some hot chick has finally fallen in love with me.'_ These were Kakashi's thoughts as his eyes focused. What he saw was his worst nightmare. Maito Gai, self-declared _Eternal Rival_ of Kakashi, was performing CPR on him.

"Ahhh! Gai what are you doing??" Kakashi said in a muffled tone as tears of sorrow flowed down his cheeks because his first kiss was with a man. Fortunately for him, his mask was still over his face. Unfortunately for him, or fortunately for the average blackmailer, Gai never heard his rant because he was so obsessed with saving Kakashi that he never heard him. There was a flash of light and Kakashi could've sworn he heard someone snicker and say "Good One".

Naruto sealed a weak Shikumi no Jutsu in the seal he had drawn earlier.

Next, Naruto sealed some weights into the scroll and wrote a note to Sasuke telling him how to unseal objects and how speed was the Sharingan's greatest weakness. He also wrote how he himself wore 1000 pounds of weight, and every month he increased them by 200 pounds, to encourage Sasuke to work hard.

The third and last thing Naruto decided to seal in the scroll for Sasuke was a paper with some pointers on how to perform the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu because he knew that in the Uchiha Clan, you were considered an adult when you learned the technique. He himself had learned this technique because breathing fire had seemed cool to him. He also included a Jutsu scroll with an original Jutsu of his, the Katon: Karyuheki. There were also some pointers on how to do the exercise that Itachi had done since Naruto had mastered it within 4 months. Naruto decided that he would give the gift to Sasuke the next day at the academy.

Then Naruto remembered something. He quickly drew another seal and sealed in 5 of his blackmail pictures.

Naruto headed to the academy after getting changed. A large scroll was strapped on his back. Today, he had traveled by rooftop because he didn't want to attract attention to the scroll. Naruto made it to the academy in record time. After the classes were over, Naruto kept Sasuke from leaving and gave him the scroll he had been carrying.

"Sasuke, thanks for supporting me and not hating me like the rest. I made you a nice gift. I hope you like it." Sasuke looked down at the scroll in his hands.

"Thanks, I guess. But, what is it?"

"This," Naruto pointed at the scroll, "is something that will help your training. Don't open it till you get home and you're in front of a mirror." Sasuke's face lit up. He had always liked to train and become strong like Naruto had always wanted to learn cool Jutsus. Naruto departed from the academy to his apartment leaving Sasuke to stare in curiosity at the scroll in his hands.

Sasuke sat in front of a mirror like Naruto had said. He then proceeded to open the scroll. He started to read.

_Sasuke, thanks for helping me the other day. I've given you a method to activate your Sharingan as well as to defeat it in this scroll. I've also sealed some Jutsu tips for you in this scroll._

_Sharingan Activation_

_I did some research on the Sharingan and I found the secret on how to activate it. It activates during life threatening situations. I drew a seal below this paragraph with a fear Ninjutsu. When you unseal it you will feel like you are about to die. It will be scary, but just focus chakra into your eyes and hopefully the Sharingan will activate because you feel like your life is threatened. To unseal the seal below just push some of your chakra into it and the Ninjutsu will activate._

Sasuke didn't want to show any weakness so he quickly focused chakra into his eyes and activated the seal. Suddenly he felt like he was going to die it felt like hundreds of kunai were piercing his skin and he was still going to die a slow painful death. Sasuke ignored the feeling of death and the pain and kept on focusing chakra into his eyes and suddenly his onyx eyes turned red and two black tomoes appeared around each eye. The sealed Ninjutsu abruptly ended leaving Sasuke to stare into the mirror in surprise as two Sharingan eyes stared back at him. He quickly deactivated is Sharingan and felt like running to his father, Fugaku, to show him his new Sharingan. However, he didn't forget that the scroll said that there were more training methods in it.

_To Defeat Another Sharingan User_

_While researching on the Sharingan, I also found out that the major weaknesses of the Sharingan are speed and over-dependence. If you move fast enough the Sharingan can't track you so a Taijutsu Specialist is the Sharingan's worst enemy. Also, even if the Sharingan is fully developed and can track you even at very high speeds, if the user is over-dependent on the Sharingan, they won't have the reflexes to dodge or block the attack. I myself wear around 1000 pounds of weight and I add 200 pounds every month to increase my strength and speed. That's why I recommend wearing the weights that are sealed in this scroll. The weights are about 500 pounds. I also recommend that you only use your new found Sharingan when it is absolutely necessary or when you're training it so that you don't become over-dependant on it. When your Sharingan has three tomoes come to me because I have a special scroll for the training of your Sharingan. You should also always hold back your true strength so that your enemies will underestimate you._

Sasuke unsealed the weights from the scroll. Suddenly, he fell over because his body couldn't handle the weight of the objects that just appeared. Sasuke got up slowly and examined the objects. He saw 2 white arm warmers just like his own as well as 2 white leg warmers. There was also a black and blue vest with many pockets. On the back was the Uchiha crest. Sasuke sighed in relief that the vest and warmers were not orange. Slowly, Sasuke proceeded to put on the weights. When he was done, Sasuke could barely sit up, let alone stand. So he decided to look up the next part of the scroll. There was a heading saying 'Katon Jutsus and Kunai Training Method'. Underneath the heading was a seal. Sasuke unsealed the seal.

A scroll poofed into existence beside Sasuke. He slowly managed to open the scroll.

_Here is one of my original Jutsus. It is called Katon: Karyuheki. It will help you learn all the fire techniques of your clan. The best part of this Jutsu is that it doesn't need hand seals to perform so no one can copy it. I advise you to burn this scroll as soon as you finish reading it because if you don't some other Uchiha may come and steal it from you._

_The Katon: Karyuheki can be used to either form a flat barrier of fire in front of you or a slightly weaker barrier that surrounds all 360 degrees around you as well as above you and makes the ground become burning hot as well. To perform the flat barrier, you must breathe in deeply and focus chakra into your lungs and neck to heat up the air. When you blow out the hot air you should focus your chakra in your mouth to heat up the air even more causing the air to erupt into flames when they leave your mouth. Then you should force the chakra you blew out with the fire to flatten the flames into a still barrier in front of you. If you learn how to flatten the fire by forcing it with chakra you can basically change the fire into any shape you want including a dragon to create a seal-less Katon: Karyu Endan._

_To use the sphere barrier alteration of the technique, you must first learn how to expel chakra from every one of your tenketsus individually. To do this you should achieve good chakra control by learning how to walk up trees without your hands using chakra and also doing acrobatics on the surface of water by expelling even amounts of chakra from different parts of your body to prevent yourself from sinking into the water. You can use your Sharingan to copy these exercises but you would be unnecessarily relying on it. Also, take note that, while the Sharingan can copy some techniques, it can never copy it perfectly so when you perform the technique it will be faulty. Once you have fully mastered the two exercises, you can try to concentrate on a single tenketsu and force heated and compressed chakra out of it. This will cause small sparks of chakra to be pushed into the air and then decompress causing them to ignite into small balls of fire. When you are able to perform this with each tenketsu individually, you will be ready to try to create a sphere barrier by sending out some compressed chakra from each tenketsu on your body with equal pressure. However, don't send the chakra out of tenketsu if another body part is in the way. For example, don't expel chakra from the side of your stomach or the chakra might hit your arms. If you increase the pressure the barrier will be bigger but weaker. If you fully master this alteration the Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu will be simple to pull off._

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu is simple to learn if you have learned the first version of Katon: Karyuheki. You produce the flames from your mouth in the same way but when you force the chakra into the fire you make it compress the chakra into a ball and propel it forward. The more compressed the fire is the more intense the heat is but it misses the target more easily._

_I have also learned a kunai trick which you can use to direct five kunais to meet at one point in the air and then separate with 4 of the kunais hitting visible targets and the last one hitting an invisible one. The first step is to be able to clear your mind of all other thoughts like meditating. If you can meditate and keep your mind free of thoughts for an entire hour, then you have passed this part of the training. Next, you have to learn how to slightly direct movement of objects using chakra. It is similar to causing your ball of flame to accelerate with chakra in Katon: Gokakyu except this time with the kunai. You can use the chakra to slightly change the direction a projectile moves in. You also have to improve your senses other than sight so you can sense the position of the hidden target. You could try and catch a lot of fish with your hands while walking on water in one day or track an animal and capture it all while blindfolded. Once you have learnt these things you can try the kunai technique. You should focus only on the kunai and nothing else. Using chakra to guide them, make them hit each other in a central area. Cause four of the kunai to veer towards the visible targets, while letting the last one fly straight towards where you detect the hidden target with your senses of hearing and smelling. Once you can accomplish this your training is complete._

_Please don't let anyone know that you learned these techniques from me. If you want, you can say you invented them yourself, just don't tell anyone that I gave you these scrolls._

Sasuke rolled up the scroll and read the rest of the main scroll.

_There is one last seal in this scroll. I sealed 5 blackmail images of the famous elite Jounin Copy-Nin Kakashi beaten by a 5 year old. You can probably make him do anything with this blackmail because he seems overly protective of hiding his face._

_From your friend,_

_Naruto._

_P.S. This scroll will now burn up._

As Sasuke read the last few words the scroll started to smolder and it burned down to ashes. Sasuke slowly tried to get off of his chair. After 10 minutes of trying, Sasuke was finally able to get up and stand. He decided he would follow Naruto's advice of hiding his true strength. Weights would make him seem sluggish to his opponents but if he removed them, he could probably beat them especially if they underestimated him. Now, the only problem was…

How the heck was he supposed to move around like this??

Naruto was reading through the scroll for some interesting Jutsu. He found a heading labeled 'My Original Jutsus'. He unsealed the objects in the scroll. He found two different scrolls labeled 'Rasengan' and 'Hiraishin'. He decided to open the Hiraishin scroll.

_The Hiraishin technique is a special time/space based jutsu that allows the user to warp over long distances, similar to the Kuchiyose no Jutsu that warps a summon creature into the Ningen world. With the Hiraishin no Jutsu you can only transport yourself to something marked with a special seal called the Jutsu-Shiki. A Jutsu Shiki is like a lightning rod, drawing you to it when activated. Jutsu-Shiki tags can be placed around weapons such as kunai and you can also leave a Jutsu-Shiki on any place you touch._

_To use the Hiraishin no Jutsu, you must have a good, fit body. If you don't, the Jutsu may fail and strand you in some place between the destination and the area of departure because your body can't handle the strain. When you use this Jutsu you open a tunnel of chakra directly to the chakra of the Jutsu Shiki which is basically instant teleportation. This Jutsu is not effected by physical objects and, as such, can allow you to warp through buildings without causing any damage to them._

_To make a Jutsu Shiki is similar to making an exploding tag except with a Kuchiyose Seal on it. The principle is that you channel your chakra into the tag in the same way as an exploding tag. Then to activate the tag, you command your chakra to activate the seal on the tag. In this case the chakra activates the Kuchiyose Seal summoning you to it, whereas in an exploding tag the chakra activates an Exploding Seal causing the tag to blow up. The Kuchiyose Seal is difficult to create and may require you many days to get it right the first time._

_Also an Elemental Chakra Seal must be placed over the Kuchiyose Seal. My chakra element was wind so I had to put a Wind Elemental Chakra Seal over the Kuchiyose Seal. I have drawn the Wind Element Chakra Seal on the bottom of the page but depending on the element of your chakra you may or may not be able to use it. I have also taped an elemental chakra tag to the bottom of the scroll for you to determine your chakra element. If it isn't wind you may have to find the correct seal in the library. Some people may have two elements of chakra which they can combine to form a new element. If that is your case you may have to create a new Elemental Chakra Seal using pointers from the library._

_In addition to the other seals you should also apply a Blank Seal over them to hide the other seals so that others won't be able to steal the secrets of the Hiraishin. Be careful, though. If the seals are imperfect nothing will happen. A Burning Seal can be placed over a tag so that the tag will burn after you use the Hiraishin._

At the bottom of the page, three seals were drawn. Naruto immediately got to work creating a Jutsu Shiki. He had used the elemental chakra tag and found out that he had wind chakra just like his father because the paper had cut clean in half when he had applied chakra to it. He didn't notice it but a small bit of the paper had vaporised. Over the course of 3 weeks, Naruto had gotten down the basics of drawing the 3 seals. He had already known the Burning Seal from before. However, when ever Naruto tried to use the Hiraishin, he only felt a small tug and nothing happened. He was sure he had drawn the seals perfectly but nothing had happened.

Then Naruto suddenly realized why the Hiraishin tag wasn't working. Small portions of the Kyuubi's chakra were always mixing into his own chakra, so some of his chakra probably now had a different element. He decided it was time to visit the Kyuubi.

In his mindscape, Naruto walked towards the cage of the great fox. When he arrived there, Naruto slipped through the bars of the cage. He had been doing this for some time. He wasn't afraid of the Kyuubi attacking him because if it did try to kill him in his mindscape, the fox would die too. Besides, the fox had developed a special bond with him almost like friends. Sure they would nag at each other and quarrel but they would never try to injure the other.

Naruto appeared next to the sleeping form of the Kyuubi. He grinned. He knew the best way to wake the fox up and he was going to try it now. He walked up to it's fifth tail and stamped the very tip with his foot. The Kyuubi suddenly leaped in the air howling in pain. It was actually quite humorous actually.

"**You insolent mortal! I've told you not to do that and yet you still continue to annoy me?"**

"Whatever, dumb fox. I came here to ask you what kind of element your chakra is."

"**Fine. I'll tell you, but you better not do that again. My chakra has no specific element. I liked to use my chakra for Doton and Suiton purposes but I can use it for anything I want. If I felt like it, I could probably use those Mokuton element techniques that they say only your Shodaime Hokage could use."**

"Thanks for the info. Bye." Naruto dissipated into a haze and left his mindscape. When he regained awareness, he found a paper. He started to draw a multi-element seal to the best of his knowledge. First he drew the symbol of the wind element in the middle of a square. On each point of the square he drew the symbol of one of the 4 main elements; water, earth, fire and lightning. He then drew the Kuchiyose Seal over it and then the Blank Seal. On the side of the paper he drew a Burning Seal. He channeled a little chakra into the Kuchiyose Seal and the Blank Seal. All the seals on the note except the Burning Seal vanished.

Naruto then proceeded to the Training Ground 7. He placed the Hiraishin tag on the floor and walked to the other end of the clearing. He started to concentrate on the chakra of the Kuchiyose Seal and slowly he felt a small tug on his body. He concentrated even harder on the note and commanded the chakra to activate the Kuchiyose Seal. Suddenly Naruto's body jerked forward and Naruto felt like vomiting. He opened his eyes. To his surprise, the Hiraishin note was in his hand and he had moved across the clearing. The note burned up in his hand and he was left holding its ashes. Naruto went home and made another note, this time without a Burning Seal. He taped it around the handle of a Kunai and went back to the forest and into his cabin.

Naruto looked at the clip of what his Hiraishin looked like. He saw that he had flashed yellow and his body disappeared. In less than a second the Hiraishin note flashed too and Naruto had appeared next to it. Naruto decided to get used to the sensation of the Hiraishin so he threw the Hiraishin Kunai a fair distance. He concentrated on it and he soon felt the jerk of the Hiraishin. This time he had been prepared and so he didn't feel like puking this time but he still felt slightly queasy. He continued to practice for a few hours until he was able to do it without feeling even slightly off-balance. Tired by the day's practice, he went home and slept through the rest of the evening and night.

Naruto stood in front of the academy. He decided to mark the classroom with a Jutsu-Shiki. He was early and nobody had arrived yet so he was in no danger of being caught. He started inking the seals out on his desk and finished within 5 minutes. The door of the academy opened just as Naruto applied the chakra to his seal to make it vanish. Sasuke came and sat down next to him.

"You're earlier than usual. How come?"

"Oh, just a little trick I wanted to try out. Watch." Naruto got up and walked to the other side of the room. He then activated the Hiraishin Seal on the desk and warped there. Sasuke just sat there wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

"How did you just do that?" Naruto decided not to tell his friend about his father's scroll, at least not yet, so he settled for a half-truth.

"Er. I'm just good with seals and when I came across the Kuchiyose Seal, I invented this move."

"Cool. So what else have you learned?"

"Well that Jutsu that activated your Sharingan, the Shikumi no Jutsu. Want me to teach it to you?" Sasuke nodded. A good Jutsu was always good for his arsenal and he thought the Shikumi was pretty powerful from his firsthand experience. And from what Naruto had said, the one he experienced was a weak version. Naruto proceeded to explain how to use the Jutsu. By the time the class started, Sasuke could produce a weak Shikumi and he'd get better with practice. Near the end of class, they used a weak Shikumi on everyone in the class as a prank. A few of the weak kids started to cry, most of them froze up in fear and even Iruka-Sensei flinched. Surprisingly, Shino was the only person who was able to completely ignore the effect of the Jutsu.

"By the way Sasuke, have you got your Sharingan to 3 tomoes yet?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan. There were 3 tomoes in each eye.

"Yeah, I've been training hard. I've also increased my weights to 700 pounds now. And nobody knows I've even activated my Sharingan yet. I got down the first part of the Jutsu you gave me and I've also mastered the Gokakyu no Jutsu. Like you said, I've kept my achievements to myself. Nobody but you knows my true strength." Naruto removed 2 scrolls from his backpack.

"Sasuke place a drop of your blood on each of these seal." Naruto pointed at the special Blood Seals on the scrolls. The Blood Seal was a special one that would only allow the person who activated it to use it, not even blood relatives. Once Sasuke had placed the two drops of blood on either seal, Naruto sealed the scroll with chakra.

"Sasuke, take these two scrolls and open them with drops of your blood. These are the instructions on how to get the 2 ultimate upgrades for your Sharingan. Don't let anyone see them except you, because they can corrupt people and make them power hungry. Bye." Sasuke stood there looking down at the scrolls that contained the instructions to obtain the most powerful versions of the Sharingan that no one in the Uchiha Clan probably knew about. He was curious as to how Naruto had obtained the information but didn't question him because he trusted him as a friend should. Sasuke left to his home as well.

Naruto was walking around Konoha using Henge. In class he had discovered that he could understand a little of what Akamaru barked when he talked to Kiba, if he concentrated hard. He decided it was probably a side-effect of having the Kyuubi in him. He was weighing over the advantages and disadvantages of having a Ninja Animal. On one side they could be difficult to train and they needed to be fed regularly but they could also make good allies in battle. Naruto wondered if he should get one for himself. As he pondered about them, Naruto walked past a Ninja Animal Store. He decided to go in and check it out himself.

There were many caged animals lining shelves in the store. Naruto didn't agree with the idea of having animals caged and so many of them just disgusted him. He decided that now he was here he might as well buy one of the animals. He walked around the store, looking for a strong animal. There were hawks, dogs, frogs, snakes and apes. Naruto didn't like any of those animals too much so he looked around some more. He spotted a small, golden, furry animal in one of the cages. It caught his attention because its fur was the same color as his own hair. After examining it, Naruto saw it was a young fox. It didn't look particularly strong but Naruto could tell it was too young to have been trained. It was healthy-looking and Naruto knew that if he trained it hard, it would probably make a good companion. He decided to buy it.

He walked up to the counter and asked the price of the fox. It was quite cheap so Naruto bought some meat for it. As soon as Naruto purchased the animal, he removed it from the cage. The fox was rebellious and it didn't take kindly to being cradled in Naruto's hand. Naruto placed the fox in his pocket. He sighed when the fox snuggled in his pocket and fell asleep.

When Naruto reached his apartment, he took his key out of his pocket to unlock the door when he felt a pair of sharp fangs sink into his flesh. He yelped in pain and pulled the fox out of his pocket holding its mouth shut with his hand. He went into his apartment and locked the door so the little fox couldn't run. Naruto placed a bowl of milk on the floor for the fox to drink and went into his bathroom to wash his wound. Naruto began to think of how he could teach the fox to fight, talk, and hunt. He fed the meat to the fox and left it on the rug to sleep after it finished. He went to his room and got ready for bed.

When Naruto woke up, he was annoyed to feel something fuzzy resting on his hand. He looked down to see the pesky fox grooming itself while sitting on the palm of his hand. Naruto dumped it on the floor and got dressed. After making sure the windows and door were shut tight so his pet couldn't escape, Naruto used Hiraishin to arrive at his desk at school.

Naruto had finished his first year of the academy today. Sasuke had become the Rookie of the Year while Naruto was only average because he never gave much attention to the tests in class and he wanted people to underestimate him more. He also knew that the villagers wouldn't have been happy if the 'demon child' had passed on the academy with full grades and had been allowed to become an outstanding ninja. However he didn't plan on becoming the deadlast of the class either so he had settled for an average score.

Naruto's fox had also doubled in size over the last few months. He had decided to name it Itazura because of it's behavior to him when he had first bought it. Now it had started to warm up to Naruto. It was quite independent and had already learned how to hunt it's own food and would leave through a back window in the apartment when Naruto was at the academy. It objected to being lifted by Naruto and would snarl at this action. Naruto had also kept his fox a secret from everyone he knew. It wouldn't do for the villagers to find out about it and attack it. Naruto planned to teach the fox how to talk within the next year.

Sasuke had also been able to learn all the techniques from the scroll Naruto had given him. Naruto had shown Sasuke the Gravity Seal and how to make and use it. He didn't tell Sasuke of the Effect Increasing Seal though because he didn't want to give away all of his father's secrets. Sasuke had also become much stronger because of the weights. Speaking of which, Naruto now wore 1600 pounds of weight and his seals power were currently very high. Naruto had also noted that a while back, the Effect Increasing Seals had stopped increasing the power of the other seals. Naruto had just today made 2 more Gravity Seals on himself so he had carried a limp for the whole day as his body had just felt 4 times heavier than usual and the third pair of Effect Increasing Seals he had made for the two new seals increased the power by another 4 times.

Naruto decided to go train in one of his favorite training spots beside Training Ground 7. He had found it near the outskirts of Konoha a while back, while he had been running from a platoon of Chunin he had pranked. It was near the Hokage Mountain but still hidden from sight unless somebody went looking for it. He had only recently found it.

Naruto arrived at his secret training ground. The air was clean and pristine. Overall, this place probably had to be one of the nicest places in Konoha. Naruto would often take a break here to get away from the eyesore that was his apartment. To one side of the training ground was a large waterfall that started some way up the mountain in a cave. At it's foot was a small lake that occupied a good part of the right side of the clearing. The currents glistened in the shine of the sun and ripples bubbled up on the surface. The lake started to narrow as it moved away from the ridge until it finally ended up in a small stream that flowed into the forest. Nearby, a small cabin of Naruto's construction was built to a height of two stories.

Down at the edge of the mountain, Naruto was running up the waterfall, using it like a treadmill against gravity while increasing his chakra control by water walking. He kept it up for about an hour, exerting himself quite a lot. He could feel his body beginning to go numb, so he jumped down to the ground and lay down, allowing unconsciousness to take over his body.

AN: I wrote the chapters of this story up till now years ago and never posted it. I tried to update some of the things that have been revealed in the course of the newer releases. Just decided to post the past five chapters to see how well I did at writing them and hopefully for your viewing pleasure. Sorry if I didn't get all of the things right. I don't know whether I will have any inspiration to continue this fic any longer, though. If I update, it probably won't be for quite a while, if at all, though I will try.


End file.
